So Kiss Me
by cuz-u-luv-me
Summary: Nick is all mixed up about his feelings; he can’t deal with possibly having liking another guy. Greg is tired of the cute glances and the half flirting. He wants more. Rated T for Teen.
1. So Kiss Me

So… Kiss Me

So… Kiss Me

**DESCRIPTION:** Nick is all mixed up about his feelings; he can't deal with possibly having feelings for another guy. Greg is tired of the cute glances and the half flirting. He

wants more. Rated T for Teen.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters of CSI, or any part of the franchise, but you can bet on me being there if the bidding starts.

**WARNING:** Contains gay themes, may not be appropriate for all readers.

**A.N.**: This is my first CSI fic! I hope you like it. I was planning on just making this a one shot, but if you want me to make it a series, review and tell me!

**/**

Over the years Greg had been coming to grips with the facts.

He was never getting a raise.

When the cute Asian Lab Tech from days laughed at his jokes it was fake.

Sara had absolutely no interest in him.

He didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

He was in love with someone else.

That someone else was a man. An extremely attractive man… a manly man…

That man was Nick.

Oh, and Catherine was **never** going to dance for him no matter how many times he asked.

Don't misunderstand; it took a while for him to own up to these realities, he used some of his best material on that Asian chick! He eventually did though. Nick and him had something… special. He could never imagine that old fashioned, good Christian Texan being gay, but then he realized he wasn't the only one stealing glances out of the corner of his eyes. At first he thought he was imagining it, but the he most definitely saw Nick checking out his ass!

From then on Greg was like a love struck school girl. He dropped hints about things he liked to see how Nick would respond, he studied Nick trying to learn every thing he could about the enticing male, he found it awkward to make small talk when they were alone together and not on a case. He even had a couple pictures of Nick tact on his fridge at home. Thank God he wasn't at the point where he blushed when Nick opened the door for him or swoon when he did something manly.

Eventually Greg got up the nerve to test whether or not his feelings were mutual or if he was way off. For all he knew he could have sat in ketchup the day Nick was allegedly looking at his ass. He subtly (which was really hard for Greg) flirted with Nick.

They had been working on the same case and Nick was staring intently at some pictures laid out on the luminescent table. Nick must not have heard Greg enter the room because he didn't move. Greg walked up to him and simultaneously placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close looking at the files.

"Watcha lookin' at?"

Nick seemed startled and even more so when he saw that it was Greg. He quickly fiddled with some papers.

"They're pictures of the crime scene and the victim."

Nick looked up then seeing how close his face was to Greg's looked down again. Greg didn't move from where he was perched. The victim was a 23 year old petit redhead. Just Nick's type.

"She's pretty, don't you think?"

Nick fidgeted uncomfortably and scratched his ear, that was one of his tells.

"Um, I don't, I don't really think so. I mean she's pretty, but she's not that pretty. Do you really think she's pretty?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check on DNA, see if our samples are in yet."

Greg left Nick studying a picture of the victim quizzically. Yes! It worked! Nick did have feelings for him! Greg couldn't help strutting down to DNA, he felt so good.

Nick and he flirted like that for a long time, no one but them would know it was flirting, and if it turned out that Nick really didn't have feelings for Greg, then he could brush off the flirting as being buds. The more they flirted though, the more convinced Greg was that Nick's feelings were real and, well… flirting only gets you so far. Greg wanted more. There was only one problem: Nick wasn't ready. Greg could tell. For guy like Nick it would obviously take more time to come to term with the fact that he liked Greg, than it would for Greg. Greg still wasn't sure he was okay with loving another guy. By the third dirty dream about Nick and him in the CSI changing room, Greg knew he had to be in a relationship with Nick.

Nick was an amazing man, really. He was sweet and thoughtful, and he always had your back. He was stronger than most of the team put together and he was gorgeous. Nick even smelled amazing! And his accent was enough to make Greg go hard.

One day Greg decided the next time he saw Nick he was going to ask him out. Something informal like coffee or going to a bar and watching a game, Nick didn't need to know it was a date. Unfortunately, the first time he saw Nick after his bold resolution, was in the CSI locker room. With Warrick, talking about the Celtics. Getting undressed. With his shirt off. His ripped abs and mean biceps staring Greg in the face. Greg almost turned around right then and walked away. But he couldn't, he had to get changed. He was covered with blood from a horrific accident. Well, maybe he could just slip in, grab his clothes and go change in the rest room.

Greg sneaked over to his locker as stealthily as he could and unlocked his lock. Neither of his coworkers had noticed him yet, so far so good. He ever so gently opened his locker, but it had a rusty hinge and creaked loudly when he slid open the door. Greg literally cringed as Warrick called out his name.

"Hey Greg, I didn't hear you come in here. Hey, who's your favorite basketball team? Nicky here swears by the Mavericks."

Warrick rolled his eyes as he said 'Mavericks.' Nick shook his head. He was obviously a lot more comfortable with the situation than Greg was.

"I gotta love 'em. I wouldn't be self-respecting Dallas man if I didn't. Besides-" he threw his hands up as he talked, "I don't see what's so great 'bout the Celtics anyway."

Warrick groaned.

"You're killing me man, but c'mon Sanders, whose your fav?"

Greg stood awkwardly by his locker and tried really hard not to stare at Nick's bare chest.

"Umm," he scratched his head, "I don't really like basketball."

Shit! So much for watching basketball with Nick. Greg grabbed his clothes and started to leave when Warrick called out to him.

"Hey Greg, where you going, don't you have to change?"

Crap!

"Yeah, well I was going to get changed in the bathroom."

"Why? Were all guys here, or is Sara in here somewhere."

Greg was supposed to laugh, but he didn't. He didn't want to take his shirt off in front of Nick. He was pale and lean, in contrast with the other guy's toned bodies he felt insecure, especially since Nick was there.

Reluctantly Greg pulled off his black T-shirt and he could feel Nick's eyes boring into him. He just hoped he wasn't disappointed in what he saw. He pulled on a clean shirt and realized a big problem. He couldn't take off his pants. It wasn't that he was physically unable to; it was that it would be a very bad idea. Unless, of course, he wanted Warrick and Nick to know just how much Greg liked Nick's body.

Greg shoved his dirty shirt in his locker and said, "See you guys."

Greg was shoving the pants he had taken out into his locker when Nick said, "Your pants are covered in blood. You can't wear those."

Greg looked him in the eye. Nick you bastard. He wanted to see Greg with his pants off. Well he was just going to have to wait for that. Greg grabbed his now crinkled, but clean, pants and closed the locker.

"I think I'm going to take a shower."

When Greg got back to the locker room, Nick was still there but Warrick had moved on.

'_Was he waiting for me?'_

"Hey."

"Hey."

Now was Greg's chance.

"Nick, do you… maybe go grab some coffee with me sometime?"

Nick looked taken aback. He started scratching his ear.

"I'm, uh, not sure that's such a good idea. I'm mean, two guys getting coffee together; somebody might get the wrong idea."

Greg felt heart broken. The wrong idea? Was he wrong about Nick liking him? No, that couldn't be it.

"What would the wrong idea be, exactly?"

Nick seemed even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"That we were, you know, together."

Greg was getting angry. Nick was pretending he didn't feel the way Greg knew he did.

"That would actually be the right idea."

Nick just stopped, he was still.

"Greg, I'm not –"

"Then kiss me."

"What?! I'm not gay, why would I do that?"

"To prove it. If you feel nothing then fine, I'll leave you alone. If you do, we go to coffee."

"This is crazy I'm not-" Nick moved towards the door, but Greg blocked him.

"I'm not letting you leave," Greg's heart was beating so fast it hurt, he had no clue what he was doing, Nick could probably brush him aside with one hand, "not until you kiss me."

Nick was getting agitated.

"I just told you, I'm not gay!"

"Then you'll have no problem proving it right? So… kiss me."

Nick shook his head muttering things like, 'ridiculous' and 'I can't believe this.' Then he peered over Greg's shoulder to make sure no one was looking. He stepped forward and pressed his lips lightly against Greg's. It was a nothing kiss, impersonal and was closer to grazing lips than an actual kiss. That wasn't going to cut it. Greg grabbed Nick's waist and pulled him closer and crushed his lips harder on Nick's and his tongue darted out and licked Nick's bottom lip. Nick pulled back at first but then he lost control. He grabbed fistfuls of Greg's hair and pulled him closer. Nick parted his lips slightly letting his tongue slip into Greg's mouth where they battled for dominance, Nick won of course. The kiss lips on lips, tongue on tongue, teeth on teeth. Greg broke the kiss gasping for air. Nick nibbled on his jaw line and Greg laughed, and it wasn't just because it tickled. Nick was kissing. He really was, it wasn't a dream. Nick stopped.

"I still maintain that I'm not gay."

Greg looked at him quizzically and Nick smiled. He kissed Greg again briefly.

"You're just special, that's all."

**/**


	2. So Jump In

Greg walked out of the locker room on cloud nine

So… Jump in

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

**WARNING: **Contains suggestive themes, language, and grossness. Read at your own peril.

**A.N.:** I've decided that the first chapter could be stand alone, but it also could be part of a continuing story. So… if you wanted it to be a one shot, don't read on. If you wanted it to be a series read away! I hope you like it, oh and remember, review damnit!

Greg walked out of the locker room on cloud nine. Greg and Nick kissed. It actually happened. And Nick liked it. Was he really awake? Or was he just dreaming this? Greg lifted his fingers to his lips, they were puffy, swollen from kissing. This was way too good to be a dream. And Nick and he were going to get coffee at the end of their shift! Nothing could ruin Greg's mood now! At that moment Grissom rounded the corner.

"Greg! I need to talk to you."

Greg was confused, Catherine was the lead on their case, anything pertaining to the case Grissom would have told her directly, which meant it didn't have to do with the case. Had someone seen him and Nick and told Grissom?

"It's about the case."

Greg sighed with relieve.

"What about it?"

"I'm taking you off of it."

"Wh-why?"

Greg hadn't done anything wrong, that he could think of that is.

"Simple. I need you."

"Wh-what?!"

Greg had no idea Grissom swung that way!

"Don't get too excited. I need you for another case."

Greg was embarrassed but relieved. He was just learning to deal with being gay, he didn't know if he could handle his boss hitting on him.

"You really need to work on how you say things Gris. What do you need me for?"

"A multiple homicide. You'll be pared up with Nicky. Brass is waiting for you there and there is going to be a lot of work, so don't expect to be getting coffee anytime soon."

Greg's jaw dropped. Did Grissom just say what Greg thought he said? Grissom just smiled and walked away.

It was strangely awkward in the car ride to the scene. For some reason Greg couldn't talk with Nick about anything, he was way too nervous. Greg couldn't even look at him! Strangely, Nick seemed equally uncomfortable. It didn't make any sense. They already knew how they felt about each other, and Greg was never this awkward around girls he liked and he knew Nick wasn't either. Greg had this terrible feeling that by confronting Nick about his feelings he ended something special. It felt like they wouldn't go back to their subtle flirting, like they had been playing a fun game of hide-and-o-seek and Greg ruined it by winning. What were they so afraid of anyway? Being inadequate? Not living up to the others expectations? That was exactly it. Greg was afraid he was going to let down Nick somehow, and Nick probably felt the same way.

'_Well that's just stupid,' _thought Greg.

That being said, or thought rather, Greg still couldn't get up the nerve to say anything. Instead he just planned what the conversation would have been:

' "_Hey Nick, where are you going to take me for coffee?"_

"_I dunno, Starbucks?"_

"_No man, they burn their beans! It's gross!"_

"_I like it."_

"_It's too bitter for me, but then again you're more of a man than me. I know this really nice café, good coffee, dimly lit, real sexy."_

"_I'm sure you bring all your dates there."_

"_Nah, only the special ones."_

"_Hey, I know! Why don't we just go back to my place and make out. I have a coffee maker there. You never know, we might end up having sweaty hot man-sex." '_

Yep. That's exactly how it would go. Now if only Greg could muster up the balls to ask that first question. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as they approached their destination.

"Oh my God," Greg said.

Greg grasped his kit a little tighter and scooted a little closer to Nick as they approached the large draculine house. Nick must have noticed because he scoffed to himself as he ducked under the crime scene tape and held it up for Greg.

"Scaredy cat."

Greg was offended and worked up a not-so-convincing bravado.

"Who you calling scaredy cat?"

Nick laughed and followed Greg to Brass who was scribbling in his ever present notepad. He seemed peeved.

"Took you long enough! And where the hell is everyone else?!"

Nick started in a soothing voice, "Sorry Brass, there was a huge accident involving a drunken bus driver, a robbery with multiple victims, and a stabbing. We're the only ones available."

Brass simply humphed and Nick asked what the situation was.

"Multiple victims, all in their late teens. Seems cult related and lots of blood. Lots of blood."

Greg, unsatisfied with the answer, asked, "How many is multiple?"

"I counted at least four when I was in there, but I didn't stick around."

Greg was unsettled by this answer. Brass was not easily shaken, but whatever was inside that satanic looking house certainly shook him. Greg unconsciously scooted closer to Nick again.

The inside of the house was even creepier than the outside. Cobwebs coated all the walls and toppled furniture, and there were upside down crucifixes and pentagrams graffitied everywhere. It gave Greg the hebbie jibbies and reminded him of Mrs. Haversham's mansion in _Great Expectations_. After the foyer of doom, Greg and Nick entered the living room of death, appropriately nick-named considering the amount of blood on the walls. The stench of copper and death clung in the air. It was overwhelming. The two CSI's automatically switched over from breathing through their nose to breathing through their mouths.

The walls were so completely covered with blood it looked like paint. The carpet had absorbed so much blood that when Greg stepped on it, it excreted blood like a sponge. Greg grimaced as he realized that even through his booties, the blood probably completely ruined his lime green Chuck Taylors. Greg looked up and saw them. Two male teenagers hung from the ceiling, ropes around their necks, they wore matching black robes and had with multiple long, deep, slashes across their torsos. On the floor two more victims were strewn across the floor, these ones were female; they were also in their late teens. They had their throats slashed and wore street clothes and had their wrists bound.

"What do you think?" Nick asked. "A cult abducts two girls and decides to kill them, but those two-" he gestured to the victims hanging from the ceiling "-chicken out and are killed for it."

"Seems plausible."

Greg noticed two doors, opened, leading to an outside pool area. There were multiple bloody foot prints leading out. Greg checked what Nick was doing; he already had his kit open and photographing the scene. Greg decided to follow the footprints. They all seemed to lead to the pool. The funny thing though was that Greg could have sworn there were four distinctive footprints to the pool and only three leading back. He checked the pool, it was disgusting looking, slightly greenish and completely clouded. He couldn't seethe bottom. Greg put his kit down real quick so he could stretch his fingers. He had been holding the handle in a death grip and his knuckles were sore.

"Greg! Where are you!?"

Greg was so surprised by Nick's voice he spun around to face it, unfortunately in the process of spinning around he knocked his kit into the murky pool.

"I'm out by the pool!"

"There's a pool!?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to swim in it! Come out here!"

Greg turned back to face the pool and to his dismay his kit was missing and the pool was still rippling.

"Shit!"

"What is it Greg?"

"Our kits are air tight right?"

"I think so, why?" Nick came to Greg's side and saw the ripples. He laughed and said, "You'd better hope so. You're gonna have to go and get it."

Greg's head whipped towards Nick. He couldn't be serious.

"Really?"

"Unless you wanna pay for a new one, yeah. Now get yer cute little ass in there!"

Greg looked at the pool and then back at Nick, then back to the pool and back to Nick.

"But it's icky."

Nick just laughed.

Greg batted his eyelashes at Nick and begged, "Could you go get it for me, please?"

"No way man, I ain't getting in that pool, it's disgusting. So… jump in."

Greg sighed in defeat and sat down next to the pool and pulled off his shoes, his shirt and his pants then stood up.

"Can I at least borrow you're flashlight."

Nick was laughing hysterically but managed to say, "Sure," and give Greg his flashlight.

Greg was peeved.

"This is **not** funny! That pool looks like it could eat me!"

Nick tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.

"You're right, you're right," he managed between gasps for air, "it's not funny, but your boxers are!"

Nick laughed so hard that his eyes were tearing up. Greg looked down to check which pair he was wearing and turned scarlet. Why God, why did he have to be wearing his My Little Pony/Rainbow Princess boxers today of all days.

"Shut up! They were a practical joke of a gift… and I grabbed them by accident!"

Nick's laughing subsided and he said, "Right, sure. Anyway I'll be standing right here until you come up so don't worry about the big bad pool eating you."

Greg smirked and said, "Yeah, that's your job," and dove into the pool before Nick could say or do anything.

The water felt just as disgusting as it looked. Greg felt like he was swimming through pond scum. He swam to the bottom and started looking for his kit. There was zero visibility down there which meant Greg had to feel around the bottom to find anything. He reached out and touched something that didn't feel like the hard plastic case of his kit. In fact, it felt soft, fleshy. Greg Swam closer and found a half decomposed skull, one eye hanging out of the socket, the other missing completely, a large section of the brain hung out of the open skull and something poked it's head out of the mouth. Greg tried to scream with shock but just let all is air out. He kicked off the bottom desperately trying to get away from the head and to air but hit his head on the wall instead, hard. Greg blacked out, and drifted back towards the bottom where he'd join the corpse in it's final resting place.


	3. So Don't Do That Again

So… Don't do that Again

So… Don't do that Again

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own CSI…Damn.

**WARNING: **Language, gayness, gore… and stuff…

**A.N:** Hey guys! Guess what! This story has the most alerts out of all my fics, yay! It even beats my ever so popular "Stain Glass Windows," with 6 more alerts! The stats (at the moment I'm writing this) are 3784 words, 2 chapters, 9 reviews, 730 hits, 4 favs (which beats "Stain Glass Windows," by 1) and 14 alerts! Thanks you guys!

Oh by, the way, this chapter starts off with Nick's P.O.V.

/ / /

"Yeah that's you're job."

Greg dived in leaving Nick with a slack jaw. Did he really just say that? He shook his head in disbelief. That was just like Greg. So was knocking his kit in the water, so was his boxers, he was just... so… SO DAMN CUTE! Nick surprised himself by admitting it. He had been trying his hardest to bury his feelings; he never even dreamt that Greg could have feelings for him in return.

A burst of bubbles rose to the surface and Nick waited expectantly for Greg to follow.

Ten seconds later. He hadn't come up yet. Nick started getting worried. He began pacing the side of the pool, if this was some kind of joke he was NOT amused.

Twenty seconds, and still no Greg. Nick ran his fingers through his hair adjatatedly. Greg wasn't coming up, something was wrong.

Twenty five seconds. Nick couldn't wait any longer. He didn't even bother taking off his shirt, he just dove in.

Nick couldn't see his own hands, let alone Greg. He swam towards the bottom. If Greg was dead he'd never forgive himself. Why the hell had he waited so long?!

Suddenly a light broke the darkness. His flashlight! Nick swam towards it as fast as he could. The flashlight was drifting above Greg. He was floating face down near the pool bottom. What was weighing him down? Nick tugged on Greg, but he was caught on something, Nick tugged harder and freed him and swam to the surface pulling Greg up with him. Nick climbed up the ledge and out of the pool then hoisted Greg up and onto the ground. Nick startled him and checked his heartbeat. Nothing.

"No, no, no. Don't be dead. Don't be dead."

Nick pushed back Greg's wet bangs behind his ear. He looked like he was just sleeping. Nick tilted Greg's head back and began pumping Greg's chest in a desperate attempt to restart his heart, and then he breathed in to Greg's mouth. He listened to Greg's chest and then repeated.

And repeated.

And repeated.

And repeated.

And repeated.

Finally Greg spluttered to life, coughing up greenish water all over the place and gasping for air. Nick laughed with joy. He grabbed Greg's face and kissed him passionately. At first Greg was confused and startled but he joined in the kiss. He broke it though, with a desperate need for air. Nick continued to grip his face.

"You didn't come up and I waited for you to, but you didn't and I got scared and jumped in and you weren't breathing and you were dead," Nick said in a single breath, he sounded hysterical, which surprised Greg since he'd never seen Nick lose his cool like that.

Nick kissed Greg again, softly this time. He ran his fingers through Greg's hair. Thank God he was okay.

"So… don't do that again. Okay?"

Greg nodded stupidly.

"Nick, there's a dead body down there."

Nick cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"A DB, it's really gross looking. That's why I screamed, but I let out all my oxygen so I went up for air as fast as I could…I must have hit the pool wall."

Nick laughed and kissed Greg on the forehead. That's Greg for you.

Greg blushed and said, "Umm, Nick? Can I get my clothes now? It's cold."

Nick hadn't noticed it before, but it was freezing, especially now that he was wet. Nick got up saying, "Yeah. Sure."

They looked around for Greg's clothes. They found them exactly where Greg had left them nice and folded, only now they were soaking wet.

"Oh come on! What the hell!" Greg said, annoyed.

"I guess they must've gotten wet when I dived in to save you. Sorry man."

"It's okay I guess," Greg replied glumly.

"Well," Nick said scratching his head, "I've got some coveralls in the back of my car."

"Yeah," Greg nodded, "that'll work."

Greg headed for the car and Nick picked up Greg's wet clothes.

"What's got me confused is what you were caught on," Nick commented while ringing out the dripping garments. He turned to look at Greg and stopped.

"Umm, Greg?"

"What?" Greg turned to face the older CSI.

Nick pointed to Greg's boxers and said, "Look."

Greg checked himself and saw a severed skeletal hand, with it's boney fingers caught on his under garments. After processing this image Greg promptly fainted.

\ \ \

After awakening with Nick, again, on top of him, Greg and his significant other decided it was best to photograph and then remove the freaky claw of death from his 'My Little Pony' boxers. After that they both realized that if they didn't want to catch pneumonia, they had better get those coveralls on fast. They tried to sneak back to Nicks car without being spotted, but failed. Miserably. Brass stopped them, his jaw slack.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on here?" he asked in bewilderment.

Greg gripped his clothes awkwardly in front of his boxers and shivered in the cold.

"We went swimming," Nick replied coolly.

"There's a pool?"

/ / /

Nice and warm in the CSI coveralls Greg and Nick left a hysterical Brass and went back to work. They had to tell Brass about what happened and he had commented on how it was the funniest things he had heard on all of his years on the force.

"I don't see how it's so funny," Greg grumbled.

Nick chuckled, "It actually is kind funny when you think about it."

"I died! How is that funny!?"

Nick snapped a couple of pictures of the French day bed that was next to the two female victims.

"Yeah, how 'bout that? Did you see the light and all that?" Nick inquired while Greg noted a distinct void on the wall opposite the two male victims.

Greg paused, "Umm…. sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Nick asked, genuinely interested this time.

Greg tried to form words to express what he had seen, but couldn't.

"It was…. really weird. Let's leave it at that."

Nick was curious, but didn't push. Instead he switched the conversation to the case. "There's way to much blood in here to be from just these four, unless they drained them, and even then it seems implausible."

Greg nodded and said, "I was just thinking that." Which was, of course, untrue because Greg was thinking about how sexy Nick looked, even in coveralls. That, and how badly he needed a shower.

Nick fished around in his kit and grabbed a black sharpie, a ruler, and a hand full of swabs.

"Here," he said, handing over the supplies to Greg, "one swab for every 6 inch by 6 inch square of the wall.

Greg sighed, "Right." He knew from experience how tedious of a task it was to process the DNA from all those swabs. Wendy was going to hate him.

"Hey Nick, when are the guys with the drains going to get here?"

They had decided not to dive back into the pool to grab Greg's case in case of further contamination. That meant they had to wait for drains to show up in God-forsaken strip of evil land in the middle of nowhere.

"If they don't miss the turn then it should take an hour or two."

"If they miss it?"

"Lets just say that it will be a long shift if that happens."

Greg sighed and busied himself drawing squares on the wall and then swabbing them.

"Hey Nick, how'd the bodies get discovered anyway?"

Nick snapped a picture of one of the girl's wrists.

"Uh, Brass said some squatters called it in but bolted before for he got here."

"Squatters? This far out?"

"That's what he said.

"When did he say that?"

"When you were getting dressed in my car, and getting it all wet too."

Greg blushed. "Sorry."

After a few hours the assistant to the assistant corner arrived and pronounced, took the liver temp, and released each body.

Nick bagged the hands and flipped the female bodies taking pictures of each and cut down the two males, swabbing the rope for epithelials.

An hour later Greg finally finished the first wall.

A couple hours after that the men with drains finally arrived.

"Sorry, took a wrong turn," they apologized.

Nick and Greg continued to process the living room of death while they drained the pool.

The next hour a couple things happened, Greg finished another wall, Nick started cutting swatches of the carpet all to be individually tested for DNA, and the men with drains finally finished draining the pool. One of them went to get the drains out of the pool and ran into the living room.

"HEY! Your contaminating our crime scene!" Nick bellowed at the unsuspecting man.

"S-s-sorry," the man stuttered, "I just thought that you'd want to see this."

"See what?" Greg asked.

"F-follow me."

Greg and Nick looked at each other in puzzlement and then stopped what they were doing and followed the man to the edge of the pool.

"Look!" the man shouted, pointing into the pool.

The two CSI's peered into the emptied pool and gasped.

Inside were six different bodies, all in various levels of decomp.

"Brass!" Nick yelled.

"What!?" Brass returned.

"Our 'multiple homicide' just got a lot bigger!"

Greg sighed. Yep. Grissom was right. He was not getting coffee anytime soon.

\ \ \

Sorry for the delay! I literally lost this chapter when it was half way done, how do you lose a saved computer file? Don't ask. It's a skill. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll love you forever and ever if you review!


	4. So Coffee?

WARNING: Contains slash and adorableness. For those of you unfamiliar with those concepts, here are some quick definitions: Slash - male/male realtioship Adorableness - Greg Sanders

DISCLAIMER: The only things I own of this story are Season one and two of CSI on DVD and this compuer that I'm typing it up on. The rest ain't mine. Well some the ideas are, but I wouldn't say I own them per se, more like ... right. No rambling. Sorry.

**A.N. : I'm not even going to make an excuse for how very late this is... and it's not even that long. Sorry guys. I just couldn't right for this story, you know? But I'm going to do my best to churn out a new chapter at least once week. I hope that this makes up for the fact that it's monthes overdue.**

: .

Greg sneezed into the cuff of his coveralls.

"God bless," murmured Nick as he took another picture of the least decomposed body. It actually had a face unlike the others. It was a white male in his later teens or early twenties. Just like the others; to young to die. He had a large laceration stretching from his left temple to his chin that had swollen from being in the water for too long. Nick wouldn't be able to confirm it until the autopsies, but he was pretty sure that the bodies had been dumped about six weeks apart, with the latest one only a day or so old. Nick silently cursed, how could so many people have died so brutally with out the Las Vegas P.D. ever knowing? Were there more bodies? How long would it have gone on if a squatter hadn't stumbled in the house to find four dead bodies? The thought made Nick quake with anger.

Greg sneezed again.

"God bless."

"Thank you," Greg said. He snapped a couple more shots of the body he was working on then broke the awkward silence that had settled. "Brass says that everyone should show up in about ten minutes or so and that we should punch out then."

"Yeah," Nick replied. He was hesitant to let the gory scene go to the more than capable hands of his boss because he was taking this crime against humanity personally. It was bad enough when it was four bodies, but ten?! Plus he and Greg had unwittingly compromised the crime scene. Slip ups like that don't go unnoticed with as high profile of a case as this would surely turn out to be. Nick was also a little worried about how things would turn out with Greg and he, ten dead bodies does tend to spoil the moment, but Greg and he did need take a shower and get changed into some warm clothes. Greg sneezed again as if to accent his point.

"God bless."

Nick let a silence stretch between the two men as they worked, leaving him to his own dark thoughts. Greg looked over to see his partner wearing his angsty face. This was not good. Greg had seen what happen to Nick when he was emotionally invested in a case. Not to say that Greg was unfazed by their recent discovery of mass murder, but next to nothing would be able to bring Nick back from the depression he was going to feel if they didn't find the sons-of-bitches who did this. Not for a long time.

"Well I guess the good thing about having my doze this stuffed is that I can barely smell the decomp," Greg said trying to lighten the mood, but he was struck by his inability to say "nose."

"Doze, doze, doze." Nope. No use. His "doze" was too stuffed up for the "no" in "nose." Greg found this a little disconcerting. Then he noticed that Nick hadn't even noticed.

"Wow Nick, you sure doe how to make a guy feel special."

Damnit! "Know" was off the list too!? Well, at least he hadn't accidentally replaced the "N" in "Nick" with a "D." That would have been bad.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Nick asked.

"Doe."

Nick looked at his counter part. Greg's nose was as bright as Rudolf's, he was sniffling pathetically, his coveralls were way too big for him and almost reached his fingertips, and he looked utterly miserable. And adorable. Nick couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.

"What?!" Greg demanded. He was glad Nick was out his dark place, but he wasn't thrilled that it was at his expense.

"Y-you look like- like someone just stole your ice cream!" Nick managed to say between laughs and gasps of air. Then he added, "It's so cute!"

Greg reddened. He opened his mouth to say… something, when they heard several cars pull up. Help had arrived.

. . .

"Well don't you two smell lovely," was the first thing that Warrick said to the pair as they rounded the side of the house.

"Nice to see you too Warrick," Nick replied, less than amused.

Grissom stepped out of his big black company car and headed directly for Nick.

"What's going on?" Nick began explaining from the top, making sure to exclude certain details, and when he reached some of Greg's less fine moments he noticed his partner edge behind him. Nick equally blocked him protectively. It hadn't really been Greg's fault. When he finished Grissom nodded.

Noticing Nick's protective stance and Greg's not-so-subtle attempts to hide behind his superior, Grissom gestured to Greg and said, "I'm not mad at you. Now go and take a shower."

Greg nodded and said, "Dokay."

As they made their way back to the car Nick heard Greg mutter something about there not being any "dens" in "dokay."

...

The ride back was much less tense. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them with the occasional break for one of Greg's sneezing fits or Nick would be distracted by a dark thought regarding the case and their would be a tense silence. All in all though, they had a lot of fun. The two talked about nothing and everything, well almost everything. They had silently agreed not to mention their upcoming date.

'We're still on duty. It wouldn't be appropriate. We're both embarrassed. They were nervous. It was natural.' Greg tried to justify it to himself, but he couldn't help that Nick and his tentative relationship was already coming to a disappointing end. Just as Greg was thinking this less than ideal thought, the seemingly unthinkable happened. Nick pulled the car off the side of the road. "Wha-" Greg began but Nick stopped him with his lips. Greg stiffened, shocked at first, but then softened into the abrupt kiss and then began to move his lips along with Nick's. Nick reached his arm out and tangled his fingers in Greg's hair to deepen it. Just as Greg was convinced he was going to melt with happiness, Nick pulled away and pulled back on the road and continued to drive them towards the lab leaving Greg entirely confused. Nick looked over at him, thoroughly pleased with himself, and simply asked, "So... Coffee?"

: .

**So yeah, I've never written a crime scene drama before, but I'll make sure that during the course of the story the mystery develops and unfolds. I'd like to remind you readers though; this story is going to center around Nick and Greg's relationship, not the case. Although the case will play a very important role in their relationship. I just thought I should let you know that there will be chapters where the case is barely mentioned and others where it takes up most of the chapter. That aside, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. It would make my day.**


	5. So Screw Me

WARNING: Contains gore, references to alcohol consumption, references to gambling addiction, and lots of gayness. All in all, I think that makes for a really interesting chapter, but maybe that's just me.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and live in a box outside of Ace. And let me tell you it's not really a helpful place. They just say that to sell stuff. I really wish that I lived in a pineapple under the sea, 'cause then I'd be Spongebob Squarepants and I'd... God damnit! I'm rambling again! Sorry.

DISCLAIMER to DISCLAIMER: Not only do I not own CSI or any of it's characters, I also don't own Ace, or Spongebob. And I don't live in a box. Plus I'm sure that the people who work at Ace are really helpful and that it's a pretty helping place. Please don't sue me.

**A.N. I sure hope you actually read that this time because I re-read it about twenty times before I could figure out what to say in my authors note, and you know what? I still think it's funny damnit! Well I guess I should tell you about how I'm going to start off this chapter from Warrick's POV and how more than half of this chapter is solely going to be devoted to the case. I should probably let you know that when I'm not blitzing in between Nick and Greg's respective POVs at a crazy lightening pace, Warrick will be guiding you through the case. With the occasional literary reaction shot thrown in there, just to keep things interesting. I should probably explain that the reason why I chose Warrick was because he's Nicky's bffl and he's the most accessible character in the whole show. (Plus he's fun to write for.) I really shouldn't throw in my personal opinion that the show sucks without him, lest it offend my readers. I should let you guys know that I'm planning to write a side story about what happened when Greg was dead. (Or should I save that for my after author's note?) But I won't say any of that, because that would be one long ass author's note and nobody would read it. However, I will say that the reason Warrick is hung-over during the story is beacuse I wanted him to be and isn't exactly OOC, especially since it was supposed to be his day off. I'll also tell you that if you've read all this to 1) pat yourself on the back (if you can reach) 2) give yourself a gold star and 3) get a cookie on me. If you want me to actually pay for it, you can find me outside of Ace, the not-so-helpful place. (See disclaimers if you didn't get that.)**

**: .**

Warrick's head was pounding and the flashing lights on the cruisers did not help. His mouth was dry and tasted like Candy, the dancer, not the sweet. Last night had been rough, _fun_ but rough. He decided he wouldn't make a habit out of it. 'One addiction at a time,' he thought bitterly.

Warrick had not expected a call at one in 3 in the morning say they needed him at work. It _was_ supposed to be his night off. Damn those lights were bright. It felt like the Las Vegas police department had managed to capture the intensity of the sun in those obnoxious spinning orbs. What the hell did they need them for all the way out here anyway?

Warrick really shouldn't complain though. He'd take ten dead bodies over two angry, screaming, redneck tourists who got mugged because they were the wrong part of town, any day. And twice when he had a hangover.

"Where is everybody?" He asked Grissom after Nick and Sanders had left.

"Catherine and Sarah should be here soon, but for now it's just you and me," Griss replied with a sort of smile.

Warrick nodded. Even if his head was killing him he knew that he had to get into the game. Nick and Greg had covered a lot of ground, but there was still a lot to be done.

"Where do you want me?"

"Well, Nicky said they concentrated mainly on the living room, he said they finished processing that and moved on to the pool which is where they were when we arrived. I'd like you finish up there while I canvas the rest of the house."

Warrick nodded and headed for the pool. He figured he had better bag what the filters had picked up. He guessed it wouldn't be pleasant. It probably had skin and bones that had fallen off the bodies, but it also probably had some important micro-grit. That would make Hodges happy.

It turned out that the guys who brought the drains had to change the filters a couple times because the kept getting clogged. Thankfully they weren't idiots and had bagged them. Warrick decided that he should check the pool's filtration system incase it picked up anything. He walked to the side of the pool and lifted the top. There was a little bit of water left and in it swirled green scum. He pulled on some latex gloves and reached in. He found a few teeth and something else. He couldn't tell what it was at first, but when he brushed away the slime he found that it was a hearing aid. That was weird. Weren't all the victims supposed to be in their late teens or early twenties? Well, they'd be able to get a name from it. Progress. That was always good. He bagged and labeled it and jumped down into the pool. He had a hunch. He looked over all the bodies until he came to the most decayed one. First he snapped some pictures but then turned over it's squishy wrist. Just as he'd thought. While the other bodies all had accessories consistent with someone who was twenty-something years old, this body was wearing a very old and unimpressive watch on a decaying leather strap. Not exactly "IN". He was probably a lot older. He snapped some more pictures and then he heard a car pull up. A few minutes later Catherine came to the side of the pool.

"Hey handsome," she said coyly.

"Hey gorgeous," he returned. "I think I found a break in the pattern."

"Oh yeah?" She asked with interest.

"Yeah, the first victim. Look at this," he pointed at the bodies watch, "how many twenty year olds wear stuff like that. Plus I found a hearing aid in the filter. I know that doesn't necessarily mean that he's old, but two plus two generally makes four."

Catherine nodded, "Think horses not zebras."

The two silently looked each other over. If it hadn't been for the strange mass shit-cluster of faux paxs involved in their relationship (work, age, and race to name a few) they would have started dating a long time ago.

"Where'd Grissom put you?"

"With you. Hope you don't mind," she said teasingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They smiled at each other for a long moment. Then Catherine pointed at the bloody footprints that led to the pool, "Well, these look relatively fresh."

Warrick climbed out of the pool while saying, "Yeah, that's the weird thing. The blood's fresh, but the newest body in the pool is at least a day or two old and there's one less set going back."

'Well, maybe they didn't go back that way." Warrick looked confused so she elaborated, "Maybe, they got wet," she said pointing towards the pool.

Warrick took a moment to connect the dots. That made perfect sense. If they got in an argument and one was pushed in the pool, it would explain the lack of bloody footprints. The blood got washed off by the water!

"Now all we need is to figure out where they went next," Catherine said.

"I've got an idea about that."

Warrick pointed to a path of green dust along on edge of the pool that led to the front of the house. "See this?" He asked. "That's where Nicky and Greg walked around after they got all wet. They didn't notice then, but after the water dried up it left this green scum on the ground. I'm willing to bet that Nicky would've noticed if there was any of that on the ground before Sanders thought it would be a good idea to leave his case by the edge of the pool so it could fall in and then make Nicky save his ass. So all we-"

"Wait," Catherine interrupted, "Sanders lost his case to the pool, decided to fetch it, and Nick had to save him?"

"Yeah, Grissom didn't tell you?" Warrick asked, surprised.

Catherine shook her head while laughing. "No."

"Anyway, like I was saying, all we have to do is follow the green."

The two of them circled the pool, starting in opposite directions, until Warrick spotted a green trail leading from the pool. It was headed away from the house.

"Catherine!" He beckoned her over. She snapped pictures, he followed the trail. It led off the property and into the woods. He hadn't been hopeful for any footprints, the soil was real tough this far out, but to his surprise he found a beauty. He guessed it made sense though, the guy was dripping wet. Water + Dirt = Mud. Mud = Good for footprints. He set up the casting mold. Damn, this was turning out to be a real productive night. He wondered how Nicky was doing.

**: .**

**"Hey Nick, do you think now would be a good time?"**

**"What? Good time for what?"**

**"You know the, the announcement thing?" **

**"Oh! Right! We interrupt this chapter for an important announcement."**

**"Yeah, scroll up and read the author's note! Right now!"**

**"It's really funny... That was it right? That's all we were supposed to say?"**

**"You forgot the 'review' thing."**

**"That's right! I think she said that we were supposed to say 'Review damnit!' and then say something sexual."**

**"... Hey Nick, you wanna make out?"**

**"Hell yeah."**

**: . **

While zooming off to Nick's apartment in order to continue what they had started on the side of the road sounded like a great plan, they still had to punch out and shower. Not to mention that Greg should probably brush his teeth. He tasted a little bit like pond scum. Not appetizing.

When they actually got to said showers, however, both of them had the distinct difficulty

concentrating on cleaning themselves. They stood opposite of each other, examining the tiles and trying really hard not to_ be_ hard. Nick recited baseball statistics in his head while Greg mentally reviewed the chart of periodic elements. However much they tried though, they couldn't help stealing a sideways glance every now and then. Just as Greg reached Cobalt he realized how stupid the situation was. 'Besides,' he thought, 'no one actually _uses_ these showers.' He was about to saunter over to Nick and do... something, when another male entered the shower. He was a whistler. That was a little awkward, especially given the situation, but it wasn't a really problem... until he started singing.

After he began a tone deaf rendition of "Hit Me Baby One More Time," Greg soon decided that he was clean enough and Nick followed.

As soon as they reached the locker room they both burst out laughing. Nick mimicked the man for a lyric or two until Greg shushed him, reasoning that the guy might hear them.

"That was the most awkward shower I've had in my entire life," Nick stated.

"Maybe it wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't kept checking out my ass," Greg teased.

"Oh no, no, no. I was just checking to see if you were staring at mine."

Greg leaned in close and whispered his ear, "I was."

Nick bit his lip. "Do you want to come over to my place for that coffee?"

: .

Nick put on some coffee as soon as they got to his apartment. Then he decided that he should give Greg grand tour, however the tour was cut short as Greg decided that they should skip straight to the bedroom. Nick did not object. Greg buried his face in Nick's neck, kissing, sucking, nipping at it and Nick ran his hands under Greg's shirt, along his smooth skin. Nick pulled the shirt off of Greg as if it had personally offended him. Just as Nick began kissing the pale skin beneath Greg's collar bone the coffee maker beeped, signaling that it had completed it's task.

"The coffee's done," Greg noted.

"Mmmm, and?"

Greg pushed him off with a smirk and said, "And I'm thirsty."

Nick got the distinct impression that this was payback for the return trip as Greg hurried off to the kitchen. When Nick got there Greg was searching through his cabinets for mugs. Nick wordlessly grabbed two from the far let cabinet and handed one to Greg. He poured the coffee for the still smirking blonde. Greg navigated to one of the sofas in Nick's living room. He took a sip and made a face.

"What?"

"What kind of coffee is this?"

"A generic brand, why?"

"... It's not very good."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't buy $50 coffee from Hawaii."

Greg shrugged, "I'm a coffee enthusiast, so screw me."

"... Say that again?"

Had he not heard him? "I'm a coffee enthusiast? So..." he trailed off when he figured out what Nick had wanted when he asked him to repeat himself. Greg smiled and put down his generic brand coffee. "So... Screw me."

Nick smirk and promptly pounced on him, more than willing to oblige his request.

**: .**

**Sorry I'm a little late, I was on the road for 4 days and had limited computer and **

**Internet access. I love all of you! I'll love you even more if you review! I'll do a **

**happy** **dance. I swear! **


End file.
